Fast heartbeats
by fuuwindgoddess
Summary: Fuu starts feeling very lonely as Ferio seems to always be busy with his prince duty's whenever she comes to Cephiro and desperately wants to have some alone time with him. So in order to help Fuu out Umi comes up with a plan to get Ferio to give Fuu the attention she deserves.


**Author's Notes: I made this for a fanfic swap back in february but never put it on here so I thought I would. Just want to tell people that this story is muture for a reason and has quite a bit of naughty stuff in it. So if your not into that please don't read, but for everyone one else I hope you enjoy.**

 **Discalmer: I don't own Magic knight Rayearth**

A 18 year old Fuu Hououji was sitting out on the grass just outside the castle of Cephiro. A sigh escaped her lips as she put her chin in one of her hands. Fuu had not seen Ferio all day and it was starting to bother her. She had been on vacation from high school and her Hikaru and Umi decided to spend most of it in Cephiro. Fuu and Ferio's relationship had just recently become more sexual and Fuu realized that she longed for Ferio to touch her more then ever, so much so that she would pleasure herself when she was away from him, especially when she was in Japan. Ferio had became more busy with his prince duty's as of late and even though Fuu understood she couldn't help feel lonely. Ferio and her would see each other from time to time. He would give her a kiss and touch her body through her clothes but he would soon have to leave, which made Fuu wet and sad. Fuu laid back and looked up at the clouds in the sky. Then out of nowhere Umi's head popped into her vision.

"So here you are Fuu. Hikaru and me was wondering where you got off to so I decided to come look for you." Umi said with worry in her voice. Fuu sat up then Umi quickly sat next to her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you worry, I just needed some air." Fuu said a soft voice.

"Oh I understand and not getting any for so long would be hard on anyone." Fuu automatically blushed and snapped her head towards Umi.

"UMI SAN!" Fuu said very embarrassed. Umi laughed.

"Oh come on Fuu it's so obvious that you and Ferio have gone all the way, it's nothing to be embarrassed about." Fuu's blush was still on her cheeks but had lessened.

"I didn't think it was that obvious." Fuu said in a low voice.

"Maybe It's just me that can tell, I mean we have been friends for a long time. It's kind of funny though Hikaru can tell something has changed between you and Ferio but she can't put her finger on it haha." This made Fuu smile a bit.

 _'Cute little innocent Hikaru.'_ Fuu thought to herself.

"Fuu I'm here if you want to talk about it. I mean you don't have to go into detail or anything, but I'm here to listen." Umi said while putting a hand on Fuu's back and started rubbing it.

"Thanks Umi san, but there's really not much to say only that I miss Ferio. I know that he has he's duty's but I can't help but feel lonely." Fuu said with saddness in voice.

"It's only natural to feel that way. I'm sure Ferio's feeling that way too."

"Yes I know. I wish he would just find some way to get away from his duty's for just a little bit. I'm not usually this selfish, but I need some alone time with him and I feel if I don't I'm going to go crazy." Fuu looked to the grass they were sitting on and starting pulling some up. Umi began rubbing Fuu's shoulder again and as she was doing so a thought crossed her mind.

"I think I just came up with an idea to get Ferio to forget about his duty's." Umi said with a mischievous smile. Fuu rised an eyebrow at Umi. Umi leaned over to Fuu and whispered in her ear. Fuu's eye's went wide.

"I don't know Umi san."

"Come on Fuu I'm sure it will work. Won't hurt to try."

"Well I suppose..."

"Good, let's give it a try at dinner." Umi had a big smile on her face while Fuu looked worried.

"Let's go back to the castle and have some tea with Hikaru."

"Alright sounds good." Fuu and Umi got up from the grass then headed to the castle. Later that night at dinner Umi insisted that Fuu sit between her and Hikaru much to Ferio's dismay. Umi looked over to Ferio who was sitting across from the three girls. She waited until he looked up from his food and over to Fuu. Once he did she put her arm around Fuu's shoulders and pulled her closer. Umi then put her lips on Fuu's cheek and gave her cheek a lick. This made Fuu shiver. Umi pulled her face away just enough to see Ferio's expression. Umi smiled when she saw the face he was making.

' _Heh It's working. Better keep going'_ Umi smirked then put her head on Fuu's shoulder and started blowning air on her neck which gave Fuu goose bumps.

"Oh Fuu your shoulders so comfy." Fuu looked over at Umi and smiled.

"I'm glad you like it, you can stay there as long as you like." It was really hard for Fuu to keep up the charade. Luckly everyone other then Ferio wasn't paying attention to what was going on because they were engrossed in there own conversations. Umi then put her head up but didn't take her arm away just yet. Umi grabbed her fork and began eating while rubbing Fuu's shoulder and she was starting to get ever so close to Fuu's breast. Then Hikaru spoke up.

"Ferio are you okay? Your making a really weird face and you haven't even touched any of your food." All eyes were now on Ferio. Ferio cleared his throat.

"I'm fine Hikaru, I guess I'm just not that hungry. Sorry everyone but I think I'm going to go get some more work done." He didn't wait for anyone's response he just stood up and turned around and left. Umi took her arm away from Fuu's shoulders and laughed in her hand. Fuu felt bad and almost wanted to go after him. A couple hours after dinner Ferio turned up after Fuu started heading towards their room that they shared. Before Ferio could say anything to Fuu Umi popped up and grabbed Fuu's arm.

"Come on Fuu we're going to have a slumber party." Umi quickly pulled Fuu away. Ferio had a bit of an angry look on his face. He turned around and sulked back to his room. For the next couple of days Ferio would always see Umi hanging off Fuu touching parts of her that friends normally wouldn't touch and the thing that was really getting him was that Fuu let her. Ferio couldn't help but start to feel jealous. Ferio was pacing back and forth in his room. He was suppose to be doing work but no matter how much he tired he just couldn't focus so he went back to his room for a break but instead of taking a break his mind was just going miles a minute.

"What's going on bewteen Fuu and Umi? I thought they were just friends? Is it because I haven't been able to spend much time with Fuu and now her and Umi have become more. AHHH! this is driving me crazy." Ferio threw himself on his bed. He knew that soon someone would come around and tell him he needed to get back to work, but he honstly woundn't be able to do anything until he talked to Fuu and figured this out. He got up off the bed and headed to the window. He opened it and when he looked out he could see two people in the distance and it just happened to be Umi and Fuu. Ferio noticed Umi look up at him then she put a hand on Fuu's butt. Ferio scowled.

"That's it! I'm going to find out what's going on!" Ferio ran out of the room and past people that were yelling his name, but he gave them no mind as he rushed to get outside. It only took him a couple of minutes to reach the two.

"What's going on with you two!" Ferio didn't even sound out of breath. Both the girls turned around quickly.

"Are you two more then friends now? because everytime I see you two together Umi can't seem to keep her hands off you Fuu." Ferio said not sounding calm at all.

"Ferio I.." Fuu began to say then out of nowhere Umi Started laughing. Both Fuu and Ferio looked at her.

"What's so funny Umi?" Said Ferio annoyed.

"It's just so cute how jealous you are right now. You can't stand the fact that I've been able to touch Fuu more then you have lately." Umi said smirking.

"Yeah what of it? She's my girlfriend I can't help feel that way when someone else touches her the way only I should be able to." Ferio sounded more sad then angry. Fuu started to feel really bad. Umi went over to Ferio and flicked him on the noise.

"Ow." Ferio held his nose.

"Well then maybe if you took time out of your busy schedule to spend time with Fuu maybe you could be the one touching her. You know even girls like the touch of the one they love." Ferio opened his mouth to say something but just ended up lowering his head. Umi put a hand on Ferio's shoulder.

"Sorry about all this Ferio, but it seemed the only way to get you to notice." Ferio's head shot up at Umi's words.

"What do you mean by that? Was this just a ruse?" Ferio asked with an eyebrow up. Umi laughed nervously.

"Yup, I did all those things to make you jealous, that way maybe you would give Fuu some more attention." Ferio had his mouth open in surprise, then he looked over to Fuu who was trying to avoid his eyes.

"Will I think this is my cue to leave. Now that you've mangaged to get away from your duty's you two can talk." Umi turned around and began to leave. As she past Fuu she put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile then she was gone. Ferio walked up to Fuu leaving a distance between them. Ferio put a hand through his hair and laughed nervously.

"Man I feel dumb. I should of known it was just a prank."

"I'm sorry Ferio, It was Umi's idea but I shouldn't of went along with it."

"Nah please don't be sorry. You've been here almost a week and I didn't even spend much time with you." Fuu moved closer to him. Ferio then grabbed her and brought her into his embrace. Fuu was surprised at first but soon put her arms around him.

"I deserved what you and Umi did but I'm still going to have to retaliate." Ferio wispered in her ear. Before Fuu could say anything Ferio bit her ear lightly which made Fuu shiver. Before they could go any further someone came up behind them and told Ferio that he really needed to get back to the castle. Before Ferio let go he gave Fuu a very deep and passionate kiss. Ferio let go of Fuu and backed away.

"See you at dinner Fuu." Ferio winked at her then walked away with the person. Fuu stood there, hand over her chest.

"I wonder what he has planned." She sounded both scared and excited.

When Fuu walked into the dinning room for dinner Ferio grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the table to sit down next to him. Umi giggled from her spot at the table. After they were both seated Ferio kissed Fuu on the cheek. Fuu blushed sightly and smiled. The food was brought out and sat on the table. Everyone began eating and talking amongst themselves. Fuu kept wondering if Ferio was going to do anything but he just kept eating and chating with her. Just when Fuu began letting her guard down Ferio took off his gloves and placed his hand on her leg. Fuu flinched but didn't move his hand away. Fuu was wearing a skirt so she could feel the roughness of his hand. Ferio smirked then started rubbing the inside of her thigh. His touch was sending shivers down her spine and she was trying hard not to make any noise. Ferio slowly began moving his hand towards her nether regions. Once he got to her panty's he started doing circles with his finger on top of her panty's just above her clit. Fuu had to bite her lip in order to not moan out loud. Ferio's finger began to get wet. Ferio leaned over and put his mouth up to Fuu's ear.

"Your already so wet Fuu." He wispered in her ear seductively. This made Fuu even more turned on. Ferio looked around the table to make sure people weren't paying attantion to them and when he noticed that no one was he lifted his hand and slowly put his hand down her panty's. Fuu gasped and bit her lip when she felt his hand slide under her underwear and touch her most sensitive parts. Her face was very red from embarrassment and pleasure. She hoped no one noticed. Ferio brought his mouth back to her ear.

"Open your legs wider for me." He whispered again. Fuu did as she was told without hesitation. "That's a good girl." He then licked her ear and sucked on it while he began massaging her clit. Fuu was finding it so much harder to keep from moaning. Ferio was making her feel so good that it was torture. Ferio removed his finger from her clit and put it in her vagina. Fuu walls automatically tighted around his finger. Small sounds started to escape Fuu's lips as Ferio began to move his finger in and out of her. Umi looked over and noticed right away what they were doing.

 _'I guess I should help them out so no one else notices.'_ Umi thought before standing up and getting everyone's attention by telling an outrageous story. Fuu was thankful for Umi's distraction as it was getting harder for her to keep control. Ferio on the other hand had forgotten where he was as if no one else was there. Ferio moved his head to Fuu's neck and begain sucking and licking it while putting one more finger into Fuu's vagina as well as moving his fingers faster. Fuu's vision was starting to blur from all the pleasure and she was just about to reach her climax. Ferio gave Fuu's vagina two more good pumps with his fingers and Fuu spilled all her juices all over his hand. Fuu couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips and it was so load that even Umi couldn't distract everyone from hearing it. Just as all eyes were on the two Fuu leaned on the table putting her head into her arms to cover her face that was very red. Ferio took his hand out of Fuu's vigina and quickly put his gloves back on. Before anyone could ask any questions Ferio stood up while trying to hide his erection as best as he could.

"I think Fuu's not feeling very good, I'm going to take her back to her room." He pulled out Fuu's chair and picked her up bridal style. Fuu put her head into Ferio's neck so she could avoid everyone's looks. Hikaru stood up.

"Oh no, Is she going to be okay?" Fuu took her head away from Ferio's neck to look at Hikaru.

"Don't worry Hikaru san I'm fine, I think I just need some rest." Fuu gave Hikaru a kind smile.

"Alright sleep well." Said Hikaru giving Fuu a smile of her own. Fuu nodding then put her head back on Ferio's shoulder. Ferio carried Fuu out of the dinning room without another word. Ferio carried Fuu down the hall to their room.

"Ferio I can walk the rest of the way myself."

"Don't worry I'll carry you. Besides this is my way of saying I'm sorry for embarassing you infront of everyone." Ferio said a slight blush on his cheeks. Fuu's cheeks became red themselves.

"It's okay. Though I'm sure people may be talking about it for a while it was quite exhilarating." Fuu said her face becaming more red. Ferio chuckled.

"Well then do you want to do more?" He said with lust in his voice. Fuu just nodded as she found it hard to talk at the moment. Ferio sped up his pace and Fuu noticed that he past their room.

"Where are you going? You just past our room." Fuu said in confusion.

"I know a room that most people don't know about. That way we won't be disturbed."

"Oh that sounds wonderful." Fuu then tighten her grip around Ferio and laid her head back on his shoulder. She was happy to finally be able to spend time alone with Ferio. Ferio smiled after feeling her rest her head on his shoulder. Ferio had went into a jog without realizing it and almost missed the room. Ferio opened the door with Fuu still in his arms and once they were through he kicked it closed. He walked over to the bed and sat Fuu gently upon it. Ferio stepped away and took off his cape and gloves. Fuu looked around the room taking in her surroundings.

"This room is very beautiful." Fuu said her eyes lighting up.

"I'm glad you like it. I was somehow able to snick away and clean it up a bit. I wanted make it look nice for you." Fuu looked over at Ferio and smiled. Fuu stood up and walked over to Ferio. Without a word she put her arms around his shoulders and kissed him on the lips. Ferio put his arms around her and deepen the kiss. Pretty soon there tongues were fighting for dominance. They soon pulled apart for air. Fuu then noticed a sad look in Ferio's eyes. Ferio took Fuu arms away from his shoulders then made it so he was holding her hands.

"I'm sorry Fuu for making you feel lonely and ignoring you even if it was because of my prince duty's. I should of made time for you no matter what." He brought both her hands to his lips and kissed them. Fuu tried hard to keep her tears at bay.

"I want you to know that I always thought of you, always wished I could of been holding you instead of working, talking with you instead of listening to boring people talking in meetings. I know those things are important, I know Cephiro is important, but to me you are what is most important. I know some may look down on me for that, but that's how I feel and I don't care. You are the person I love most in all of Cephiro. I love you with all my heart, always and forever Fuu." Tears streamed down Fuu's cheek's as she throw herself at Ferio and hugged him tightly. Ferio hugged her back and rubbed his cheek on her head while smelling her hair.

"I love you too Ferio. Your most important to me both on Earth and Cephiro." Fuu said still crying.

"From now on I'll always make time for you no matter how busy things get and if they don't like it I'll tell them to go screw themselves." Ferio chuckled into Fuu's hair. This made Fuu laugh as well. After a few more moments they pulled away and looked into each others eyes. They slowly put their lips on one anothers. The kiss was tinder and filled with there love for one another. They pulled away then went right back to each others lips once more but this time it was filled with way more passion and want. Soon they were back to having there tongues in each others mouths. When they parted once again Ferio went down to Fuu's neck and began kissing it in places he knew she liked. Fuu could feel Ferio's erection againist her leg and it was turning her on that he wanted her so much. Fuu pushed Ferio away from her.

"Take...your...clothes off...now!" Fuu said out of breath but a bit aggressive. Ferio was taken a back.

"Fuu your being so aggressive, so not like you." Ferio said in a bit of a joking manner. "Your so hot this way." Fuu turned her head away and blushed. The lust she was feeling and longing to touch him was making her lose control. Ferio saw her turn her head away.

 _'She's so cute. One minute she's ordering me to take off my clothes and next she's blushing then turning her head away in embarassment.'_ Ferio chuckled to himself. When Fuu turned back around to Ferio he was taking off his shirt. Fuu looked at his bare chest and as if on autopilot she reached out and touched it. Ferio loved the feeling of her soft hands on his chest. Before Ferio could reach out to touch her Fuu was taking off his pants and underwear. Ferio was very surprised by her boldness, though he wasn't complaining. Ferio kicked his pants and underwear away. Fuu looked at Ferio's cock and couldn't help but blush yet again.

 _'What's gotten into me? Is this what happens when you haven't had any for so long'_ Fuu shook away her thoughts and started pushing Ferio towards the bed. Ferio let her do whatever she wanted to do to him. Once Fuu had pushed him all the way to the bed Ferio sat down on the edge. Fuu didn't waste any time taking off her clothes. Ferio was very impressed by her speed. Fuu then pushed Ferio down so that he was laying. Fuu got on the bed beside him and was looking down at him. It took all Ferio's will power not to reach up and grab her breasts. Then Ferio noticed that Fuu forgot to take off her glasses so he reached up and took them from her face. Before Ferio could do anything with her glasses Fuu grabbed them and threw them somewhere on the bed. Fuu bent over and kissed Ferio hard on the lips. Ferio brought one of his hands up and put it through Fuu's hair. With Ferio distracted Fuu sild her hand down to Ferio's cock and grabbed it, then began storking it gently. This caused Ferio to pull away from the kiss and gasp.

"Fuu." Was all Ferio could manage to get out. Fuu put her lips back on his as she quicken the pace of her hand. Ferio moaned into Fuu's mouth as she rubbed him even faster. Ferio could feel that he was about to climax so he sat up taking Fuu with him and took her hand away. Fuu gave him a confused look.

"I'd reather cum together with you if you don't mind." Ferio said a bit out of breath. Fuu gave him a smile.

"If your sure, I just wanted to return the favor from earlier."

"And I greatly appreciate it." Ferio smiled then kissed her on the forehead. Fuu pulled away from Ferio and crawled further on the bed. Ferio followed suit. As Ferio got closer to where Fuu was sitting on the bed she grabbed him and pulled him down with her. Ferio was now holding himself up on his hands looking over Fuu's body then back up to her face.

"Your so beautiful Fuu." Ferio said in a loving voice. Fuu put a hand on Ferio's cheek.

"Your not to bad looking yourself." Fuu giggled while going over his scars with her finger tips. Ferio brought his head down and kissed her. They kissed for a bit and in between kissing Ferio put one of his hands on one of Fuu's breasts. When he begain rubbing it Fuu moaned. Ferio stopped kissing Fuu then moved down to Fuu's breasts and put his mouth over the nipple and began sucking. Fuu moaned loudly while putting her head back. Fuu's moans were making Ferio more turned on then ever that his erection got even more harder if that was even possible. Ferio brought his head up from fuu's breasts and was about to say something to Fuu but she beat him to the punch.

"I can't take anymore. Please get inside me." Ferio laughed to himself because he was about to say that he needed to be inside of her soon.

"As you wish." Ferio then positioned himself and Fuu opened her legs wide. Ferio looked down between her legs and noticed how much liquid spilled out.

"Your so wet Fuu, even more then earlier. I'm glad you want me so much."

"Stop teasing me Ferio and get inside me already." Fuu said her breathing heavy. She was partly joking but mostly serious. Ferio liked this side of Fuu, like it was a side she would only use when with him. Ferio said no more and did as Fuu wanted. He thrusted into her. They both moaned out in pleasure. Ferio couldn't hold himself back anymore as his thrusts became faster. Fuu moaned out Ferio's name and he could feel her walls tighten around him more. Ferio didn't want it to end but he could feel his end coming. Then Ferio thought of something new they could try and he slowed down his movements. Fuu began to whine but then in the blink of a eye Ferio flipped them around so that Fuu was on top him. It happend so fast that Fuu had no idea how he did it.

"Let's try this Fuu." Fuu sat up and Ferio was still somehow inside of her.

"I've never done this before." Fuu said her voice straining.

"Let's try something new together Fuu." Ferio grabbed Fuu's butt and rubbed it. Fuu began moving her body up and down on Ferio. She had to admit it was exciting being in so much control. Ferio loved the view he was getting as Fuu moved up and down on him. Ferio moaned loudly. It didn't take very much longer for both of them to began to feel there climax's.

"Fuu I'm about cum." He said in between moans.

"Me...too." Fuu said while moving up and down.

"Let's...cum together. Finish me off Fuu." Ferio moved his hands away from Fuu and she went up and down on him a couple more times then they both cried out and came together. Fuu bent backwards as her eyes rolled in the back of her head from her orgasm. Ferio tightly grabbed the blankets underneath him and felt like he was in heaven. Once Fuu had came down from her high she collapsed onto Ferio's chest. Ferio turned them around so he could pull himself out of her, but if it was up to him he would stay there forever. They were both now laying on there backs looking up at the sealing.

"That was wonderful." Said Fuu.

"I'll say. You should be on top more often." Ferio chuckled then turned on his side to face Fuu and Fuu did the same. They looked into each others eyes lovingly. Fuu moved closer to Ferio and put her arms around him while putting her head on his chest. Ferio put his arms around her as well and rested his chin on top of her head.

"I love you Ferio." Fuu said softly and after she did she swore she could hear Ferio's heart beat just a bit faster.

"I love you too Fuu." Ferio said as he storked her back. Fuu smiled into his chest. They stayed that way until there eyes began feeling heavy and sleep was starting to take hold. They pulled apart just long enough to get under the blankets, then they were back in each others arms. They kissed one last time before falling asleep in each other arms.

After that day whenever Fuu would come to Cephiro Ferio always made time for her, even if it meant them meeting in a closet to have a quickie or just laying around enjoying each others company. At first people would give Ferio a hard time for ditching his duty's, but they soon noticed that when he got time to spend with Fuu he would work way better. So in the end it worked out well for everyone. Fuu always had a smile on her face when coming to Cephiro now and she had to admit if it wasn't for what Umi had done maybe things would of never changed. Ferio and Fuu stood outside looking at the sky together. Then out of nowhere Umi jumped up from behind them.

"HEY GUYS! spacing out at the sky I see." Umi laughed loudly. Both Fuu and Ferio turned to Umi and smiled.

"Thank you Umi!" Fuu and Ferio said in unison.

"Huh?" Umi looked at them confused. Then Fuu and Ferio got on either side of Umi and before she could move they kissed her on her cheeks. Umi blushed.

"What are you two doing?!" Umi said embarrassed. Fuu and Ferio laughed then they both hugged Umi.

"Thank you Umi san." said Fuu.

"Yeah thanks Umi, Your the best." Said Ferio with a big smile.

"You guys sure are being weird. Especially you Fuu." Fuu and Ferio began laughing again. Umi couldn't help but start to laugh as well.

"Your welcome I guess, you weirdo's" Said Umi. They shared one last laugh together then headed back to the castle. Fuu and Ferio held hands and smiled at each other glad to be together now and forever.


End file.
